1. Field of the Invention
The structure, kit and method of use of this invention reside in the area of containers and more particularly relate to a container employing a five gallon bucket having a plurality of interlocking panel inserts engaged with one another therein, provided in the form of a kit, creating a plurality of upward facing openings for receipt of objects such as fishing tackle and bait fish.
2. History of the Prior Art
Fishing tackle storage boxes are well known in the prior art. Some containers for fishing tackle are very large and expensive, incorporating complex arrangements for the storage of fishing tackle. To reduce costs, fisherman often will reuse 5-gallon buckets which are generally obtainable without cost after their contents have been used for other purposes. Some inventions have been made relating to providing pluralities of trays stacked within such 5-gallon buckets such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,303 and 5,547,098 to Jordan. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,651 to Torkilsen et alit is taught that such a fishing bucket made from a converted utility bucket can have a lid for utilization as a seat. Multi-compartment seedling holders are also well known in the art.